


Let's Steal A Psych Ward

by Bookwitch



Category: Leverage, SSX Tricky
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwitch/pseuds/Bookwitch





	1. Chapter 1

Hardison pushed himself back from the table with a satisfied sigh.

"Eliot, my man, that was perfection."

Of course it was, Eliot thought. There were two things he was good at. Hurting people, and cooking. Usually those two activities were mutually exclusive, but fortunately for Eliot, or, rather, for those he considered friends, his talent for cooking was something he had developed to help him deal with his OTHER talent.  
What he SAID, however, was a simple "thank you." as he picked up Hardison's dish and headed towards the sink. He then refreshed his own coffee and returned the table.

"So what do you want, man?"

"Can't I just cook for a friend without wanting something?"

"Yes. But garlic steak and potatoes, which you know is my favorite thing you make? "

Eliot took a sip of coffee, eyeing Hardison over the top of the mug. "I've got us a case."

Hardison raised an eyebrow. "So why you talking to me instead of Nate? You haven't talked to Nate yet, have you?"

"I will. I just want to lay the groundwork first."

"This is going to get us shot, isn't it? You're going to get us shot."

"I am NOT going to get us shot."

"You're going to get us shot."

"Who's getting shot? Does it pay? Ooh. Garlic steak and potatoes. Did you save some for me?"

Both men turned to the end of the table, startled, because neither had heard Parker walk in. Eliot tried not to show that she had surprised him, but the smirk on her face as she bounced over to Hardison and sat down told him she knew differently.

"Damn it, woman, HOW do you do that?" Hardison asked as Eliot plated up Parker's dinner.

Parker smiled innocently at Hardison and gave him a teasing peck on the cheek. "Awww. You know a magician never reveals her secrets. "

"Yeah, well, you might just get me to reveal my heart attack one of these days."

"Here you go, Parker," Eliot said as he set a plate in front of her. "So, will you help me, Alec?"

"Oh no. You cook for me AND call me by my first name. We are going to get shot."

"Actually, the person he wants you to do research on seems to prefer stabbing and drugging people. That's what she did to land her in custody, waiting a psych evaluation," Parker chimed in before stuffing a piece of steak into her mouth. "I kind of like her style," she continued with her mouth full.

"Oh, well that's different then. I feel so much more secure."

"Look, all I need you to do is research,” Eliot continued. “I'll give you the names, you track down everything you can on them."

Hardison looked from Parker to Eliot, and Eliot knew from his friend's expression that he was winning him over. 

"OK, man. Despite my gut feeling telling me this is bad news, I'll do it. Give me the names."


	2. Chapter 2

Elise woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She looked over at Brodi and realized he was still sleeping soundly, so she quietly got out of bed and hurried to the door. Looking through the peephole, she saw Nate standing in the hall about to knock again. She pulled door open and stepped outside, closing it behind her. 

"Sorry to bother you, Princess. Are you feeling better? How is Brodi?"

She bristled at being called Princess, but reminded herself that he was just concerned. "I'm fine. He's still sleeping...I made him take one of his prescription painkillers around two in the morning. He was groaning in his sleep." She tilted her head and looked at him carefully. "It's early, Nate. You could have checked on us later in the day. Something is wrong. Out with it."

Nate sighed. "A friend in the PD called. Lauryll has been sent to the city behavioral unit for evaluation. Her parents are trying to make this go away."

Elise let out a stream of curses.

"GO AWAY? She's on security footage attacking me and Brodi. She's on camera STABBING Brodi. How the fuck can they make this go away?"

"Take it easy, Princess. I've..."

"TAKE IT EASY? Do you know what she did to him? Have you forgotten that you've had to help when he had a flashback so bad we had to fucking drug him for his own safety? Have you..."

"ELISE!" Nate grabbed her shoulders then pulled her into a hug. "I haven't forgotten. Just listen. I was trying to tell you I've called in a friend. Her parents have money. They may have bought her way out of trouble before, but I won't let that happen again. Not this time."

"A friend?" 

Nate nodded as he released her.

"An old military buddy. He may be able to get us some leverage against them. He's going to make some arrangements and should be here by tonight."

Elise was about to respond when the door opened behind her.

"Elise? Are you OK? Oh, hi, Nate."

"Hey, buddy. I didn't want to wake you. How are you feeling?"

Brodi waffled his hand in a "meh" sort of way.

"Stitches hurt like hell, but I'd need a lot more than stitches if it wasn't for you."

Brodi suddenly grabbed the door frame for support and both Elise and Nate grabbed for him.

"OK, big guy. Back inside you go. I'll walk you in with Elise then leave you to rest."

Brodi tried to wave them off but it was useless as they each took a shoulder and walked him back to the bed. Elise got him a bottle of water and started to open up a prescription bottle on the bedside table.

"No. I don't need..."

"It's your antibiotic, but you're right. You should eat something before you take it. We'll discuss your painkiller later."

She opened the minifridge and got out a yogurt cup to hand him.

"No arguments." She said sternly.

Brodi sighed and glanced at Nate.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm on her side."

"Traitor." he grumbled as he took the spoon Elise handed him.

There was an awkward silence as Nate and Elise watched him dutifully take a couple of spoonfuls of yogurt. After a couple more bites, Brodi couldn't stand it.

"All right. What is it?"

Nate looked at Elise, and she nodded. 

"Brodi, we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

"No. We are not getting involved in this."

"Aw, come on, Nate. This chick is bad news. She's a psychopath and her parents are always buying her way out of trouble. My source says..."

"Your source? Isn't this an old military buddy of yours? You know these things always go bad when they're personal."

"We worked well together."

"That's not good enough, Eliot."

"Guys, help me out here. Please?"

"Actually, I think we can handle this, Nate." Sophie Devereaux interjected. "I'm looking at the the information in these files, and I can see a couple of things working."

"Sophie, don't you start."

Eliot was getting frustrated. "Can we at least let Hardison make his presentation?"

"He worked really hard on it." Parker interjected. "He wouldn't even let me play with it."

"Because you wanted to put her parents on a nofly list and get the NSA after them. So far all I've found that they're guilty of is having a psychopath for a daughter."

Parker pouted and lightly punched Hardison's shoulder. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It IS a bad thing! And you are not a psychopath. Sociopath, maybe. But not a psychopath."

Parker frowned. "What's the difference?"

"A sociopath can blend in seamlessly." Sophie explained. Parker brightened instantly.

Eliot looked like a canister under pressure about to blow. "Fine. We can't come to an agreement. I'll take care of this myself."

"No, man. I'm coming with you." Hardison stood. "This is important enough for you to go rogue on us, I'm going too."

"Me too." Parker chimed in as she jumped up beside Hardison.

"And they're going to need me to facilitate." Sophie added.

"You too, Sophie?"

Sophie walked up to Nate and kissed him, whispering, "Think about it. Our lone wolf boy is asking for help. He doesn't do that very often."

Nate realized Sophie was right. Eliot had really only asked them to come in to help a friend once before. That one had nearly ended in disaster. He sighed. They were going to need him. 

"OK, OK. I'm in." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Better?" Nate asked as Brodi handed the empty yogurt cup and spoon to Elise.

"Yeah, thanks. My head has stopped spinning."

"And now that you've eaten something you won't throw up when you take your antibiotic." Elise said brightly. 

She immediately handed him said antibiotic and looked at him pointedly.

"Your blood pressure is probably still a bit unstable after yesterday. Between the knife wound and the drugs in your system, you should probably take it slow for a couple of days." Nate added.

Brodi looked up at him after he swallowed his medication then made an obvious moved to change the subject.

"So explain this again. Lauryll is NOT in jail? Is that what you came here to tell me? I don't understand. Why isn't she in jail? Nate, I don't know how much more of this I can take. I don't know how much more Elise can take. She attacked Elise. YOU could have been hurt, too. I can't put everyone in danger."

Elise sat down beside him and squeezed his hand. Nate pulled the desk chair over and sat down in front of him.

"She's still in custody. She's been sent to City Behavioral for an evaluation. That's why my PD friend called me. Her parents are trying to get her released into their care and get the charges dropped." He hesitated briefly. "And as far as I can tell, "in their care" means she'll stay with them about a couple of months with no supervision."

Brodi dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

"THIS is why I never pressed charges the first time. This is why I insisted I had been mugged and didn't tell police anything else. "

"I know, buddy. I know. But, listen. I'm not going to let this happen. I've got another friend coming in tonight who may be able to help."

Nate rose from his chair and squatted down in front of his two friends. 

"I am not going to let this cycle repeat itself, Bro. Now, what I need you both to do is just sit back and take it easy. You have a concussion, Princess, and Brodi, that stab may be shallow but you need to take it easy. You pull those stitches, it'll be worse." He squeezed both of their hands and stood. "No arguments. Take it easy. I am taking care of this. You call me if you need anything, OK?"

Brodi nodded numbly and Elise patted him on the back and walked Nate to the door.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "For everything."

"Don't thank me yet. Just...call me if either of you need anything."

He left without giving her time to reply, emphasizing it was a foregone conclusion that he would be called if they needed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Eliot nuzzled Parker's neck as the two of them carried their bags up to the check-in desk as they entered the lodge.

"Giggle a little." He whispered, and she broke out into a gale of laughter. "I said giggle. Dainty."

"I don't do dainty." She whispered back through clenched teeth but nevertheless forced a dainty giggle.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm Blake Montgomery and this is my bride Morgan. We should have reservations for this week." 

Parker leaned over the counter and fake whispered, "We're newlyweds. That means he's my husband. Eyes off the merchandise."

"Oh, I...I'm sorry. I wasn't..." All the color drained from the poor woman's face as she quickly tapped a few keys on the keyboard and waited for her computer to respond. 

"Now, Sugarbear, don't go being jealous. You're imagining things." He turned to the clerk. "I apologize. We've had a long day. Did you find our reservations?"

 _Please, Hardison,_ he thought _please don't be slacking on the job now._ They needed to get into their suite before his "wife" went full Parker.

"Montgomery, you said? Yes, sir." The petite brunette smiled nervously. "May I see your ID?"

"Yes, ma'am." 

Eliot fished out his wallet and handed the clerk the fake ID that Sophie had acquired for him. The clerk checked it against the information on her screen, then returned it to him with an envelope.

"You've been assigned Room 216. Your keycards and a list of resort services and local attractions are in the envelope. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Parker started to say something, but Eliot elbowed her and quickly answered.

"No, ma'am. Come on, my little nugget. Let's get settled in."

"Please enjoy your stay, and congratulations on your marriage."

"Why thank you." Parker said as she picked up her suitcase. "Come on, Hunnybunny. I can't wait for you to hop on in to what you've been waiting for so long."

Eliot coughed in surprise as Parker grinned and started pulling him away. 

"He's shy." She said, glancing over her shoulder. "I'm working on that."


	6. Chapter 6

Once Eliot and Parker got to the top of the stairs and out of sight of the check in area, they both stopped long enough to put in their ear pieces.

"We've checked in. You guys there?"

"We sure are, Hunnybunny." Nate replied.

Eliot glared at Parker, then picked up their suitcases and grabbed Parker's arm to get her moving.

"How did you guys hear that?"

"Hardison put a camera with sound in your suitcase."

"Well, then you know we're going to room 216. Where are you guys?"

"Still in the Suburban." came Sophie's voice. "When you get a com to your friend, we'll meet you at one of the service entrances. We shouldn't really go in the main area at this point."

No more was said while Eliot and Parker reached their suite. Once they got inside Eliot sent his buddy a text with the room number. Meanwhile Parker flopped back on the bed and started to make....Eliot guessed it was snow angels?...on the bed. He, on the other hand, was habitually checking the rooms for possible traps, hidden cameras, listening devices. He was just getting to the minibar when there was a knock at the door.

A quick look through the peephole told him who was at the door. 

"Nate! Come here, you bastard." Eliot exclaimed as he pulled Nate into the room. Now it was Eliot's turn to startle Parker with the exuberant back-slapping hug the two men were giving each other.

"Eliot, have you gone senile? That's not Nate. Or has Nate been abducted by aliens? You're not a body snatcher, are you?"

"You must be Parker." Nate said, extending his hand to her. "I'm Nate."

"No, you're not Nate. You're, like, NotNate."

"No, Parker. This is my friend, the one who asked us to help. His name is also Nate. Nate Logan. So, come on." He gestured with his head towards Nate. "Come. On."

Parker reluctantly let Nate shake her hand.

"OK. I'm trusting you because Eliot trusts you. But I reserve the right to amend judgment."

Nate smiled. "Fair enough. Now, why don't we go let your friends in the service entrance."


	7. Chapter 7

Eliot and Nate made their way to the parts of the lodge usually only staff occupied

"No one is here this time of day, normally. " Nate explained. "We can get them to come up and we'll meet in your honeymoon suite. "

Nate nudged Eliot teasingly with his elbow .

Eliot grinned. "Don't go getting any ideas. Parker and I are good friends , but that's it, end of story." He glanced sideways at his friend. "You've taken her in stride. "

"Hey, good friends is a start . Er.... why wouldn't I?"

"Parker's an acquired taste. " He explained. "She's ... how did I first describe it when I met her? Twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag ."

They walked a few more steps before he continued. "Parker had a rough start in life. Trusting people .... she threw that idea out the window a long time ago ."

Nate was about to answer when suddenly his phone started buzzing.

"Elise, we'll be there in a few mi....calm down, calm down...what's going on...I'll be right there. Call the doctor, I'll be right there."

Eliot raised an eyebrow as Nate shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"Slight change of plans. Service entrance...left and the end of this hall, another left, it's in the middle of that hall. Let them in and meet me in Room 325."

Eliot nodded then both men took off running in opposite directions.


	8. Chapter 8

Eliot found the door he had been directed to and after making sure there were no alarms attached, opened the door to let his team in.

"'Bout damned time," Hardison complained.

"There was an issue." Eliot snapped. "Now get your asses in here before someone sees you."

Hardison glared but stepped inside, followed by Sophie and Nate.

"You're not wearing your ear piece." Nate said in greeting.

"I wanted to have a private conversation with an old friend. That OK with you?"

"When we're working a job and sitting in a back parking lot waiting on you? No, no it is not OK with me, Eliot."

Sophie stepped between the two men and rested a hand on Eliot's shoulder. "LET'S go meet your friend, shall we?"

Eliot huffed but relaxed somewhat at Sophie's touch. "This way." he said through clenched teeth before heading back towards the elevators.

The others fell in step with him and they walked the rest of the way in silence. It wasn't until the elevator doors were closing that Eliot began speaking again. He explained that some sort of emergency was unfolding.

"I don't know what's going on," he said. "It's probably best that I go in first. You guys might just want to chill with Parker until I call you. She stayed behind." 

Nate started to say something, but Sophie stepped in again. 

"That will work. We can get everything unpacked and review what Hardison dug up on our little stalker and her parents." She looked at Nate pointedly. "Don't you agree?"

Nate sighed and looked up at the ceiling as he leaned against the back wall. "That will be fine. But Eliot? Ear piece in. It's a safety thing. For all of us."

Just then the elevator arrived at the third floor, saving Eliot from having to reply. He made his point by making a show of taking his ear piece out of his pocket and putting it in his ear before stepping out into the hallway.  
Then he was on his way to Room 325 and his team was headed back down a floor.

"Thank you, hunnybunny." he heard as he switched his ear piece on. He growled audibly enough to startle a couple walking by him, but he had to smirk at Nate's comment.


	9. Chapter 9

When Eliot arrived at Room 325, he didn't have to knock. The door was already open, and Nate Logan was standing in the door talking to a man in a red Oxford shirt with a white cross on the back.

"I'm staying on site tonight, so call me if he gets worse." the man was saying. "If he won't go to the hospital I'll at least try to get him to go downstairs to the clinic. But..."

"I know. As long as he's coherent and refusing to go, we can't really do anything. Thanks, doc. I'll keep an eye on him."

Nate shook the doctor's hand and turned to Eliot as the other man walked off. 

"Hey. Have any trouble getting your friends in?"

Eliot shook his head. "No. They're waiting for me to call them. Downstairs clinic? This place is like a self contained city."

Nate shrugged. "What can I say? Ski resort in a tourist town. Come on in, I'll introduce you."

Eliot followed Nate in and closed the door behind him. The man sitting on the side of the bed looked up as he entered, and Eliot was struck by the look in his eyes. He just looked...defeated. It was a look that was disturbingly out of place; everything about him seemed to scream "surf bum"...with dusty blonde wavy hair, blue eyes and a tan muscled body, he looked like he'd be more at home on a beach than on a mountain top. He wore only a black pair of sleep pants, and aside from the white bandages taped to his side that indicated a recent injury, he looked like he could grab a surf board and run right now. But the look on his face...he was just so _done_.

"Hey, buddy. This is my old friend, Eliot Spencer. Eliot, this is Brodi Ford."

Eliot stepped forward and stuck out his hand. "Hey man. Nice to meet you. No, don't get up." he added quickly as Brodi started to stand.

Brodi looked momentarily annoyed, but it seemed to pass quickly and he shook hands. Eliot understood. It got frustrating when people kept telling you what to do for your own good.

"Nice to meet you." Brodi replied. He looked around the room as if lost, then gestured to the chair by the window. "Please. Have a seat. I, uhm..."

Brodi stopped and shook his head as if trying to clear the cobwebs, and Eliot noticed he suddenly had a white knuckle grip on the bed. Nate walked up to the man and tilted his friend's chin up towards him. Brodi reflexively jerked away from Nate's hand.

"Easy, buddy." Nate said gently, "Did the doc give you something?"

"No. I...where is Elise? I thought Elise was here."

Nate shot Eliot a concerned look. Eliot was just confused at this point, because there was no one else here.

"She left right after I got here, Brodi. You said you were hungry; she's bringing you some dinner. Hey. Look at me. Look at me." Nate waited for Brodi to respond, then leaned forward and cupped his face in his hands. "Look. There we go. Brodi, tell me where you are."

"I..." Brodi hesitated, then a look of terror came across his face. "I can't stay here. I should leave. If Lauryll comes back..."

Brodi became agitated and started to stand up, but Nate gripped the man's shoulders and held him back. Eliot took a step forward in case things got out of hand but said nothing to draw attention to himself.

"Whoa, whoa, stay down." Nate urged. "I said I was taking care of that, remember?"

"But Elise..."

"Elise is fine. Lauryll can't get to her. She can't get to you. You're safe here." 

"No, I need to..." 

Again Brodi stopped talking midsentence, but this time his head dropped back then rolled forward before he tried to lift his head again. This time Eliot moved forward to take the man's other shoulder and started pushing him backwards on the bed. Nate caught on instantly and followed suit.

"Lay back for me, Brodi." Nate soothed when Brodi started to resist. "You need to lay down."

That seemed to pacify him, or maybe something else was doing that for them.

"How much do you trust this doctor, Nate? Truly."

Nate looked over at him, then looked back down at Brodi.

"Never really needed him. He checks me out before an event so the suits don't flip over insurance risks."

"His respiration has slowed in just the few minutes I've been here, even being agitated." Eliot said. "Brodi, are you having a hard time breathing?"

"Call 911 Now.."


	10. Chapter 10

"Brodi, I know we just made you lay down, but sit back up for me. If you're having trouble breathing, we need to prop you up a little." 

Nate helped Brodi sit up then stacked two of the pillows and leaned a third pillow against them.

"Here we go. Lean back again. Eliot! Make that call!"

"Parker!" was the other man's only response, and Nate realized Eliot wasn't talking to him. Hopefully one of his team realized the distress and had already made the call.

Before he could ask, the door burst open and two people Nate had never seen before ran into the room. The man, a slightly older man with curly brown hair, shrugged out of his sport coat and tossed it on the desk chair. He pushed Eliot out of the way and grabbed Brodi's wrist, seeming to check his pulse. 

"Where's Parker?" Eliot barked.

"On her way." The man said. "Mr. Ford! Can you hear me?"

Brodi turned his head towards the new voice and nodded once, unable to speak.

"My name is Nathan Ford. I have help coming. Right now I just need you to stay awake for us, OK?"

"Here! I'm here!" a tiny blonde woman announced as she sprinted in the door and tossed a duffle bag at Eliot, who emptied the contents onto the desk. 

Eliot quickly tossed a couple of antiseptic wipes to Nathan and opened a syringe. He carefully filled it and pushed the plunger enough to push any remaining air out.

"Naloxone." The blonde woman answered Nate's questioning gaze. "Your doctor friend pulled a nasty on you. Narcotic poisoning."

"Here goes, Mr. Ford," the other Mr. Ford said. "This should help."

Brodi grunted as the man pushed the needle into his shoulder and emptied the contents. 

"Hang in there, pal." Nate said. "That stuff will help. Just give it a minute. No, no, eyes open. We need you to stay awake. Deep breaths, deep as you can manage. Eyes open. Look at me. Look at me. Brodi? Come on, my man. Hang in there with me."

Nate patted Brodi's face a couple of times and kept taking to him until finally he opened his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mr. Ford..."

"Brodi, please."

The woman who introduced herself as Sophie smiled. "Brodi, then. I know you've had a rough couple of days and you need to rest. I promise we won't keep you long. How are you feeling?"

"Better. I can't thank you enough. I'm...still confused as to when you got here."

"Not surprising. You were in rough shape when we got here." Nate Ford explained. "You may need another dose of naloxone before it's all over with, it will wear of quicker than the narcotic will."

Brodi looked around the gathering of people in his room. The clouds in his mind were clearing, but he was still trying to wrap his thoughts around what exactly had happened and why these people were here. All he remembered was Nate saying Lauryll's parents were trying to get her released, and that he had a friend who would help prevent that. Then sleep, a nightmare that resulted in some torn stitches, Elise calling Nate and the resort doctor, and...

"I'm sorry, what?"

His attention returned to the pretty brunette with the soft British accent, who had leaned forward in her chair and touched his hand.

"You don't remember the doctor giving you anything? No pills, no injections?"

"No. Well, he numbed my side before fixing the stitches I tore."

"He injected a local?" Eliot asked.

Brodi nodded.

"I'll be honest, though, I think I'd have been better off without it."

"You can say that again." Nate said. 

"That's how he got you." Eliot said.

"What? No, he wouldn't. He's the resort doctor. Why would he?" Brodi leaned forward and held his head in his hand. "I really am losing my mind. This whole thing with Lauryll is making me paranoid."

"Being paranoid doesn't tend to put you in respiratory distress." Nate Ford pointed out. "Look, we'll burn that bridge when we get to it. Right now, our primary objective is making sure our new friend's stalker doesn't make it back out into polite society. Hardison? Are you getting this? Keep researching. If something links all our interests, fine. For now just gather data."

Brodi looked to see who responded but when none of them did, Brodi thought either this man was crazier than he was or he had a wireless mic somewhere on his person and was talking to someone out of the room.

"Brodi," Sophie began again, "I know that this is difficult for you to talk about, but is there anything in particular you can tell us about Lauryll?"

Brodi sucked in a harsh breath. "Until two days ago, the last time I saw her was 10 years ago. And I was handcuffed to a bed, drugged, severely dehydrated, and had been tortured for three days, so not exactly a clear memory. Before that happened, I thought her infatuation with me was just annoying." He glanced over at Nate, meeting his friend's eyes for a moment of reassurance. "I don't know what triggered her interest in me again. But she is dangerous."

What Brodi didn't add was that, as peaceful as he was, if she latched on to someone in an attempt to get to him, Lauryll McAllister was going to regret the day she ever laid eyes on him.


	12. Chapter 12

"I've got it! I'm going to call him Logan."

Hardison looked from his laptop to where Parker was in a full back bend in the floor.

"What? Who? Call who Logan?"

Parker kicked herself into a handstand, continued the flip over onto her feet, then plopped down beside him on the sofa . 

"We have to use someone's last name. But there are two Fords, so that won't work. "

"We came in a Suburban."

"What? "

"Two Fords. We came in one vehicle, and it isn't a Ford."

"Who's talking about cars? "

"You. I thought. Uh, what are you talking about?" Then, it dawned on him. "Are you still hung up on Eliot's friend's name?"

Parker nodded vigorously. 

"WHY does that bother you so much? "

"Well, we're supposed to give him one of our coms , what if I go to tell Nate something, but Fake Nate answers? "

"Fake Nate? Pretty sure his name is Nate, too. And I think he just wants help with this stalker chick. He doesn't seem interested in impersonating our Nate."

Parker huffed and slouched down on the sofa, crossing her arms in front of her. Hardison looked at her briefly before placing his laptop on the coffee table. Slouching down beside the tiny blonde, Hardison placed his arm around her and pulled her in closer. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head. 

"Look. He's only getting a com for part of this. Eliot's friend sounds nothing like our Nate so I'm sure we won't get them confused. And I think if you calling him Logan makes you feel better, do it. He's one of Eliot's former military buddies. These spooks and special ops people are used to being called by their last name."

Hardison felt Parker relax against him at last, and he was just beginning to relax too when suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket. He dug it out and looked at the alert it had just given him. His eyes went wide.

"Uh, guys. I think everyone needs to meet back here, pronto. Eliot, make sure your friend Logan stays with Brodi."

 

"


	13. Chapter 13

Nate Logan stood in the door of the gym, watching his friend viciously attack the MMA target bag. He clearly still kept in good form. Maybe when this was all over he and Eliot could train and spar a bit. It would be fun to go up against someone with the same training he'd had. 

But they had to get through this first. He sighed and started walking towards Eliot.

"Nice job, soldier." He said, announcing his presence before he got within attack range. 

Eliot swung around, fists at the ready, then relaxed his stance when he saw Nate.

"I'm not a soldier any more." He said as he went back to attacking the bag.

"We'll always be soldiers, Eliot. We may not have made long careers out of it, but the training dies hard."

Eliot acknowledged the statement with a grunt followed by a roundhouse kick. Nate sat on a nearby weight bench and watched in silence for a few moments. Eliot shot him a glance once or twice, even nodded once. He knew he wasn't hiding anything from Nate, but Nate was never going to force him to open up. So Nate just watched, and Eliot continued taking out his aggressions on the bag.

Finally it was Eliot who broke the silence.

"No one knew before he was attacked yesterday, did they?" he asked, giving the bag three quick left jabs. "About his past."

Nate shook his head. "No one but me and Elise. I've had to...help her a couple of times when he had really bad flashbacks."

Eliot gave another left jab, followed by a right hook. He then grabbed his towel and sat beside Nate.

"It blew up, in a really public way. I don't think she accidentally got caught mid attack, Nate. I think she was staking a claim. Marking her territory."

"But why? And after 10 years?"

Eliot shrugged. "There's no statute of limitations on batshit crazy. My team will find out why." He looked down at his hands for several seconds, then back at Nate. "Public humiliation is a way to instill control. To break him back down again. Now everyone knows what happened to him. And even if those directly involved try to keep it under wraps, the speculation will be going. The world is just one giant junior high school. I can tell he's strong, Nate. But he's going to need help. The demons that will be haunting his mind..."

"He's got help." Nate responded, patting his friend on the back. "And so do you. Don't forget that."

Eliot smiled grimly. "My demons are firmly under wraps, buddy. I've learned how to harness them, I know when to let them out."

Nate wasn't so sure about that, but he would let it slide for now. Eliot's demons were ugly bastards. He knew because he'd been there when some of them took root. 

"Really, buddy. Besides, you and I signed up for our demons when we joined the military. And I know we'd both do it again without half a second of thought. Your friend? Not only did he have to deal with this random shit 10 years ago, he has to again plus the added stress of what might happen if she gets out? Hell. No. Not on my watch. This shit is why I do what I do." 

Nate started to respond when Eliot held up his hand to signal him to wait.

"Damn it, Hardison, what? On my way."

Eliot turned to Nate. "Go to your friend's room and stay with him. Hardison found something. I'll fill you in when I get details."


	14. Chapter 14

"Here's your proof that Doctor Reid is dirty."

"I think we were sure of that when he tried to murder our client, Hardison." Eliot snapped.

"To be fair, we only knew SOMEONE had tried to kill him. But," Hardison gestured to the face on his laptop, "here he is, being awfully friendly with the stalker chick who stabbed him. Dr. Reid has only been here a few months. Now, our client, Brodi Ford, was in a huge snowboarding accident a few months ago. Broken ribs, punctured lung, concussion. He was in a coma for three weeks. That in and of itself gathered some news attention, but it really made the news when it was discovered that the doctor who had been assigned to him was about to kill him and harvest organs."

"Wow. No wonder he refused to go to the hospital." Parker exclaimed.

"Yeah, I suppose almost getting sold for spare parts would turn you off hospitals." Eliot agreed. 

"This is all good and well, but how does this relate to our case?" Nate asked.

Hardison glared at him. "Man, you still haven't learned to just trust the process, have you. Just trust the process."

"There's going to be another process you aren't going to like if you don't get on with it." Eliot said.

"I get no respect around here, I tell you."

"DAMN IT HARDISON!" The entire team yelled in unison.

"All right, all right. The organ donor market thing made national news. That seems to be when Brodi regained the attention of our Miss McAllister and she started making plans. She booked a flight here. She was arrested for public intoxication and public nudity in the meantime, so that delayed her trip. Her parents paid to make that one go away. At the same time, Dr. Mark Reid showed up here, taking the place of a doctor who retired. I connected him to Lauryll when I hacked into the security footage and ran a facial recognition program."

"How did the parents make their money?" Sophie asked.

"Cheryl McAllister was born Cheryl Rockburn, her family is high society in Boston. Robert McAllister was a wrong side of the tracks guy. Her family disapproved of him, but when Cheryl got pregnant, the family allowed the marriage to save face. Robert McAllister was given a mailboy job in his father in law's publishing company. He was eventually given a vice presidency in charge of public relations but most in the company believe it was office politics to make Daddy's Little Girl happy."

"Still, it means he knows how to spin a situation in his favor." Sophie mused. "I guess he's had practice, getting his little girl out of trouble all the time."

"And that's just it. This girl is like teflon. Nothing sticks to her. I couldn't find anything connecting her to our client other than they attended the same undergraduate school..."

"That's because he never press charges." Eliot interrupted.

"How did our high society Boston girl wind up at a middle of the road university in California instead of a New England Ivy League school?" 

"I thought you'd never ask, Nate. She essentially ran away to follow a boy who attended her boarding school. Coby Carroll is a neurosurgeon's son. Daddy is from working class Boston, attended Harvard on a complete scholarship, made a name for himself in SoCal as a surgeon. He sent his son back to Boston in hopes of giving the kid a leg up in the world with a New England private school education. Seems to have backfired. The kid is a troublemaker, and the McAllister family considers the Carrolls beneath them. They tried breaking them up, but, you know, kids, whatcha gonna do?"

"Sounds like the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, at least where the McAllisters are concerned." Nate said. "What's the status on our girl?"

"Oh, she was moved to City Behavioral early this morning. She was supposed to be seen this afternoon, but there was a scheduling mishap at the hospital so she won't be seen for evaluation until sometime tomorrow."

Eliot high-fived Hardison.

"All right." Nate said as he rubbed his hands together. "Let's go steal us a psych ward."


	15. Chapter 15

"Damn it, you were supposed to watch her." Robert McAllister said through clenched teeth. "I knew we couldn't stop her from coming out here, but you were supposed to keep her out of trouble. Why do you think I called in so many favors to get you this job?"

"She approached him before I could stop her." Mark Reid protested. "Then he got drunk, which got attention because he doesn't drink. What was I supposed to do, tell people she was a student doctor shadowing me so I could keep her with me 24/7? When you got me this job, as you put it, did you forget I'd actually have to do real work? You should have just hired me as a babysitter if that's what you wanted." 

"If I were you I'd show some respect. I did get you this job. I buried your track record under so much BS no one will ever find it. Unless I tell them where to look. Any of that business comes to light, you'll not only lose your job, you'll lose your license permanently and you'll go to prison."

Reid sighed heavily and ran his hand over his short cropped brown hair. 

"All right, all right. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. Look, if it helps, I should be getting a frantic call soon about Mr. Ford going into respiratory failure. They'll have to call me, it would take too long for EMS to get here. And I'm afraid that after heroic efforts to save him, he will succumb to a narcotic overdose."

He should have already gotten a call, he realized, but he wasn't going to bring that up in front of Mr. McAllister. Perhaps after he got rid of the man, he'd make a phone call to inquire about Brodi's progress. If his friends thought he was sleeping, they may not have checked on him. That would be a stroke of luck in and of itself. He wouldn't have to pretend to put in the effort to save him if it was already too late. He hated it, he really did. He liked the surfer well enough, but if Reid was to get out from under the thumb of McAllister, sacrifices had to be made.

"A narcotic overdose won't look suspicious? I thought you said he was a boyscout."

"He is. All American poster boy." 

It was true. And Reid had emphasized that when he was still trying to minimize casualties. He saw no reason to defame the man. But where the McAllister daughter was, there were always casualties.

"Then why won't it look suspicious?"

"I told you. He got drunk, and he doesn't drink. At all. Whatever your precious little girl said to him sent him over the edge. He's more than an old college crush, I guarantee that. Something sent him over the deep end. There is precedent for his going downhill. It could be suicide, could be accidental."

McAllister huffed and fumbled with his cufflinks nervously.

"I don't care which. All these years I've tried to live up to my father-in-law's standards. And every time I think I make some gain, my daughter ruins it. The old man blames her defects on me. I'll never be free of it until I can shift the blame to someone else."

 _I know the feeling._ thought Reid. _I know the feeling._


	16. Chapter 16

Brodi took a bite of the pasta that Elise had brought back for him, then looked around the room and put his fork down.

"I don't mean to be rude, but it's a little awkward with you guys sitting there quietly watching me eat. Don't you have something else to do, something to talk about?"

They had already left earlier, once Nate returned. He was glad he had people to watch over him and help him, and he understood that the danger from the narcotic was not necessarily over, but he was feeling rather irritated over the entire thing. Not being able to be left alone was one thing. But he'd go nuts if they watched him take every bite.

"Just eat, Zenmaster." Elise said, stabbing some pasta with a fork and handing it to him. "Come on. Take it. Or do we need to pretend it's an airplane?"

Brodi glared at her and took the fork, and Nate burst out laughing. 

"I feel ya, Bro, but I'm not stepping in between you and her."

"Now, children," Sophie said quietly. "Let's leave the man alone. Brodi, let's go over this again, darling. You understand that if this works and I get into their good graces, the next time you see me I may say some things that won't be...so nice. I'll need to get them to trust me, so they'll need to fully believe I'm on their side."

"I understand." He said. He wasn't entirely sure he did understand what was going on, but he trusted Nate, and he knew that Nate trusted them. At least, Nate trusted Eliot.

And, truth be told, he liked Sophie. For someone who admitted she was a grifter, he felt she had been honest with him. And she didn't pity him. She genuinely seemed to want to help keep this woman off the streets where she couldn't hurt anyone ever again. They all did.

"And as long as we keep her from getting out, you can say anything you want to me. She's just...just trust me on this one. She's dangerous."

There was a knock on the door, and Nate went to answer it. The blonde, Parker, bounced in the door.

"Hey, guys. It's almost showtime. We're going to...YOU."

Parker stopped mid sentence, but that wasn't what got his attention. What got his attention was the gasp that came out of Elise's mouth. Well, that and the fact that she dropped an entire can of diet cola on his lap.

"Shit!" she exclaimed. "Did I get your bandages wet? Shit!"

"Parker?" Sophie asked. "Are you all right?"

Brodi was now up and batting away Elise as he grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom. The last thing he heard before he shut the door was "I thought you were dead."


	17. Chapter 17

Elise didn't know how this day could get any worse. Brodi had been in an altercation with a walking nightmare from his past. In the course of two days he'd gotten drunk, had been stabbed, had torn his stitches and the doctor who was supposed to have helped with that tried to kill him. And now, here she was, standing not 5 feet from her sister. Her SISTER. The sister she'd tried to protect. The sister she'd failed.

"El...Ellie? I...I thought you were dead."

"Parker?" Sophie asked. "You know her?"

Elise felt like she was about to fall, and she must have looked like it, too, because Nate was suddenly guiding her to a chair.

Parker didn't respond to Sophie's question. She was clearly as dumbstruck as Elise.

"She's my sister." Elise finally managed. 

Parker still didn't respond, so Elise stood and reached out for her. That was all she needed to bolt. Just like that, the sister she hadn't seen since she was 10 and her sister was 7, appeared and disappeared again.

"Guys, we have a complication." she heard Sophie saying. Then, "I'd better go after her."

Someone must have objected, because the next thing she heard was, "fine, I'll stay here."

Sophie sat on the bed opposite the chair that Elise was sitting in, leaning forward and grasped her hand.

"Elise, did you say Parker was your sister? And why did Parker think you're dead?"

"She...she's my baby sister. We...oh, thank you, baby..." She took a bottle of water from Brodi, who then sat down in front of her, next to Sophie. "I'm sorry I spilled my drink on you. Uhm, where was I?"

"Your baby sister." Brodi replied. 

"We were taken from our parents and put in the foster system when I was 6, she was 3. There were a lot of foster homes, but we always seemed to get back to square one. Finally there was a couple interested in us. By then, I was 10, she was 7. Our caseworker was trying to get the couple to take both of us, but they only wanted one child. So..."

Elise broke down sobbing and it was several minutes before she could continue. She felt Nate's hands on her shoulders, felt Brodi and Sophie squeezing her hands. Finally, she took a deep breath and tried again 

"I packed my clothes, which was easy, there weren't many...and I left. If only one of us was going to get a home, I wanted it to be her." Elise teared up again. "I wanted it to be her. Do you understand me? My baby sister needed a home."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Elise finished off her water bottle and set it on the nightstand, then went and stood by the window.

"As far as why she thought I was dead, I don't know." She leaned her forehead against the glass, lifting it only when she felt Brodi come up behind her. "I don't know what she was told about what happened to me. There was a child killer in the area at the time. I was a foster child, it's not like they would have spent a lot of time looking for me. I hitchhiked several towns over, learned to pickpocket. When I was caught I'd just cry and say I was lost and hungry, that usually did the trick. I actually made it on my own for a year and a half. I sent money when I could, anonymously, to our social worker to pass along to her family." Elise turned around and looked Sophie in the eye. "She did get a family, didn't she?"

Sophie smiled. "Parker has a family, Elise. You don't have to worry about that."


	18. Chapter 18

Eliot climbed out onto the roof and sat down beside Parker.

"I knew I'd find you here." he said in greeting. 

Parker said nothing, just sitting there hugging her knees close to her chest. She finally acknowledged him by leaning her head on his shoulder but still said nothing. Eliot just sat there with her, knowing that sometimes, just being there sitting with someone was enough. If silence was what she needed, she'd get it.

After a few minutes, Parker spoke.

"All these years I was alone. She just disappeared one day. I've been alone, I've never had anyone I could trust until you guys. I've never had a family until you guys. I put it all to rest. I put it ALL to rest. Now she pops back up? And I'm supposed to just accept it?"

"No. No, I don't think so." Eliot said. "And I don't think she expects you to. From what Sophie tells me, she was just as stunned as you are." 

He sighed heavily, and they fell into a silence again. It was Eliot who broke the silence this time.

"I can't tell you what to do, Parker. No one can. I'll talk to Nate...our Nate...and we'll come up with something else. You don't have to do this."

Parker lifted her head. 

"Absolutely not. I came here to do a job. I'm going to do my job."

"Are you sure?"

Parker leaned over and kissed Eliot's cheek.

"I'm sure. Oh, and Eliot?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."


	19. Chapter 19

"Miss McAllister? You have a visitor." 

Lauryll wondered at first if Brodi had come to see her. She shouldn't have argued with him the  
way she did, especially after he said he forgave her. But there was so much going on at the time. He didn't know she had a plan to get them out of there. He just didn't understand. He would.  
She'd sacrificed so much to find him over the years. Coby had given up on her, and Daniel had always been more Coby's friend than hers. As for her parents, well, there was no pleasing them. 

_Great._ The mental health aide led her into a private visitor's lounge, and she was surprised with a  
hug from her mother. Her father stood over by the window glaring at her. She smiled inwardly. Irritating her father was one of the true joys in her life, and from the looks of it she was doing a great job. 

"We got here as soon as we could, darling." Cheryl McAllister released her daughter from the  
exuberant hug. "Are you OK? Are you hurt?" 

"I'm fine, Mommy. It's just a little misunderstanding." She looked over by the window. "Right,  
Father?" 

"Hello, Lauryll." 

Lauryll led her mother over to the sofa and sat down with her. She knew exactly how to play one  
of her parents against the other. Her mother had always doted on her, and her father would do  
anything Cheryl asked him to do. Her father she got two ways. She made him spend his precious  
money, and she refused to beg for his approval like he did her grandfather. Both of these things drove him mad. 

"Your hair is a mess, darling. Maybe you'd be more comfortable with a ponytail." 

"I'm not allowed to have hair elastics, Mommy. Maybe as soon as I get released, we can go have a  
spa day." 

"Ooh, that sounds fun. Your father is working on that, darling. I'm sure it won't be long." Her  
mother leaned in and whispered, "We were told you attacked two people. Is that true?" 

"It was self defense, Mommy. The woman was jealous because I had the attention of one of my  
old college boyfriends. The thing with Brodi was just a misunderstanding. In fact, when I heard I  
had a visitor, I thought it might be him." 

Before either Robert or Cheryl could respond to their daughter, there was a light tap on the door  
and the aide stepped in again. 

"Miss McAllister, Group is about to start. You're expected to attend unless you're with your  
doctor." 

"Why hasn't she seen a doctor yet?" Robert asked. 

"He's going to see her later today. If you'd like to wait right here I'll see if he can speak to you." 

"We'd like that." Cheryl responded before her husband could answer. 

"I'll let you know momentarily. Now, Miss McAllister?" the aide motioned out the door. 

Lauryll got up and hugged her mother warmly, then gave her father a cold peck on the cheek. 

"I'll see you both later." 

Then Lauryll turned her back on her parents and was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

"No, you listen to me, doctor. That bully my sister married is to blame here. I knew he'd break her,   
I just didn't know it would be so soon. They've been married less than 24hrs and she's already in   
the hospital." 

The McAllisters looked in surprise at the closed door. There was a very loud, very personal   
argument happening just on the other side of that door. 

"Might I remind you that she attacked him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another family to   
meet with." 

Just as the door started to open they heard a loud slap, then, 

"You'll be hearing from my lawyers. I'm getting this marriage annulled and am taking my sister   
home." 

The door was just open enough for them to see a brunette in a Burberry jacket stomp away. Just as   
she was out of sight, the man she'd been arguing with stepped into the room. 

"Mr. And Mrs. McAllister? I'm Dr. Bronson. I was told you wanted to speak to me." 

"Is everything OK, Doctor?" Robert asked. 

"Oh, that?" He gestured towards the door. "You heard that? I apologize. What can I do for you?" 

"We wanted to know why our daughter hasn't been seen yet." 

"You do realize that as your daughter is over the age of 18, I really can't discuss her treatment with   
you unless she gives written permission." 

"I'm sure she'll agree to it." Cheryl pleaded. "We just want what's best for our little girl." 

"Surely, Dr. Bronson, you can see it in your heart to help us." Robert added. "What if it was your   
daughter. Wouldn't you do anything to help her?" 

He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to the doctor. The doctor opened the   
envelope and looked at it, then handed it back. 

"Are you trying to bribe me, Mr. McAllister?" 

"No, no. Payment for services rendered." 

"You'll get a bill." 

"Then consider it a gift. Please." Then, "I'll double it." 

Without another word, the doctor took the envelope. 

"We understand each other, then?" 

"Indeed. I'll see your daughter within the hour." 

"We'd like to take her home tonight." Cheryl added. 

The doctor smiled. "I'll see what I can do." 

Then he was gone.


End file.
